If Elliot Was Here
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Ok, this fixes what SVU messed up. I realize the Meloni left, but they could have done this before he did. This is a fic that came about after the line Casey said to Olivia about if Elliot was here. Sniff.


_**Disclaimer: The characters of SVU do not belong to me. This takes place during the 13th season opener, although this has not really anything to do with it. I took the line Casey said to Olivia about Elliot being there and turned it into a fic. When I first started this, I assumed that Casey would be on the first ep, like they let us believe. This is how I think they should handle Elliot's departure. This is just a oneshot. I AM a little excited about having Casey back, she's my favorite after Elliot and Olivia. Read and review if you like! **_

If Elliot Was Here...

By Julia

Olivia Benson was sitting at her desk, staring across at Elliot's empty desk. She still couldn't believe that he was gone. She thought they'd always be partners. She got up and was going to get some coffee when Casey Novak came into the squadroom. Olivia looked up. Casey looked pretty pissed. Olivia wasn't sure what she was so angry about, but she wasn't so sure that she wanted to know. She stood at the coffee station, stirring creamer into her coffee. "What, Casey?" She asked, trying not to have a rude tone, but it had been hard since Elliot had left.

Casey folded her arms and gave her a glare. "Olivia, really. I can't believe you." She was assuming that Liv knew what she was talking about.

Olivia looked at her, unsure of what she was discussing. "What do you mean, Casey?" She asked, still not looking at her.

Casey said, "Tell me that you're joking. You totally didn't let that perp have his lawyer when he asked and then you got up in his face. Are you trying to murder my case? Are you trying to be Stabler since he left?" She asked.

Olivia glared back at her. "Casey, come on. I wasn't trying to do anything but bag that creep." She said, as she went to her desk.

The ADA followed her. She folded her arms and glared at Olivia. "You made it impossible to win this case. If Elliot was here, he'd give you a wakeup call." She didn't say anything else at the look on her friend's face.

Olivia's eyes filled with tears, and had the angriest look Casey had ever seen. "Casey, I can't finish this conversation right now. I have to go." She turned and left the precinct, leaving her coffee on her desk. She headed out to her car, which she got in. She was crying to hard she almost couldn't see. She pulled out her cell phone and hit speed dial 2, which was Elliot. She of course, got no answer. They hadn't talked since he'd left. "Elliot, please. Call me back. I miss you so much. I'm sorry that you felt you had to leave." She had to pause as sobs racked her body. "Please, Elliot. I don't want to make you come back or try to upset you. I'm not trying to stalk you, either. Just please, El, call me back." She felt like she was going to die from the pain as she hung up.

She had to wait about an hour before she could drive home. When she got there, Elliot was standing outside her building looking torn. She got out of her car, and wiped her eyes. "El, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Elliot ran his hand through his hair. He was dressed casually, and there was a baseball hat on his head. He gave Olivia a pained look, tears in his eyes. "Olivia, I can't walk away with you calling me and crying. I need to be able to walk away. I love you but I can't come back. I need for you to be OK that I'm gone. If you're not, I'll come running back. Do you understand?" He stepped closer to her, and slipped his arms around her waist. He brushed some of the tears off her face with his thumb. He put his arm back around her waist. "Liv, I do love you so much and I'm sorry that I just left without telling you."

Olivia's heart had started pounding as soon as he had said that he loved her. She slipped her arms around his shoulders, trying not to think about how natural it felt. She totally wasn't sure what to say, but she supposed that she understood. "I guess. I just, my heart was breaking every time I walked inot that squad room and didn't see you there. I'm sorry if I made things harder on you. I love you, too." She took a deep and shaky breath. "What about Kathy?" She asked, knowing that she had to ask.

Elliot kissed the tears off her cheeks before he pressed a kiss to her lips. After they broke apart, he said, "I left her right after I left the Unit that day. I'm sorry that I've stayed away. I had to organize my thoughts. Get my head together. I want to be with you. I really do. I'm so sorry that things got so messed up. I want to try and fix things now, so we should tallk about how we're going to try. I promise you aren't a rebound. I want to figure out how to do this."

She thought she was going to pass out from the events that seemed to be happening all at once. She took a deep breath. She wasn't sure what to say. She knew that this was all she'd ever wanted for fourteen years, but she didn't know what to say. She took a step back for a second, and started pacing the sidewalk. "El, if we're going to do this, I want it to be forever. I don't want it to just be on the rebound. I love you. More than I have ever loved anyone in my life. I don't want this to just be a temporary thing. I lost you once and it almost killed me. I can't lose you again. Ever." She dashed tears off her face, her voice ringing with finality.

He didn't know what to say but he wasn't surprised. He wanted the same thing. He wished that he could change what had happened. He said, "I know, Liv, I want that too. That's all I want. I'm sorry that this all happened." Tears started to fall down his face, and he continued, "Sometimes I'm mad that that little girl came in the Unit and shot those people, causing me to have to act. I wish like hell that I hadn't had to do it. I can't even express to you how horrible I feel since that happened. I just want the pain to be over. I want to let you in. I want to lean on you. I've missed you just as much as you've missed me."

She took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. She wanted that, too. She said, tears rolling down her face, "I want to be there for you. I have missed you so much, I was dreading going to work every day. I want us to work through this, because I can't lose you again, and I won't. You are mine, and I'm not going to give you up." She stepped forward and kissed him again, pressing her lips to his and slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Elliot went with it, slipping his arms around her as tightly as he could. They stood there kissing for a minute until Elliot thought he couldn't breathe, and then she led them up to her apartment. They wre barely able to get in the door before clothes were flying off. He fumbled with her bra for second, not sure that he could get it off. She eagerly helped him and they headed to the bedroom. Olivia kicked her door open and in they went. Almost all their clothes were off, and they fell onto the bed.

There was a lot of groping, it had been fourteen years in the making. Elliot dashed off the rest of his clothes and lowered Olivia to the bed. He had decided that for the first time, he was going to be the one to be on top. Show her what it meant to be really loved by a man. He was going to go as slow as he could. He held himself above her and slowly entered her, going as slowly as he could. He got faster with each thrust. She groaned underneath him. He started to breathe harder with each thrust. There was a lot of grunting and panting as they both began to reach climax, Olivia went first, and then Elliot did with a carnal yell.

When they finished, Elliot slowly pulled out, and lay beside her on the bed. She slid into his arms, so glad that that had happened. She laid her head on his chest. "Please stay the night." She said, a few tears falling from her eyes as she asked. She could not bear it if he left tonight. Not after what she had had to endure with him being gone. She never wanted him to leave her. She knew that wasn't very realistic, but it didn't stop her from wanting it. She waited on tenterhooks for his answer.

He didn't want to disappoint. "Babe, I'm not going to go anywhere. I am never going to leave you again if I can help it." He said, tangling his hands in her soft brown hair. He never wanted to leave this bed. He was almost glad that call Olivia had made had happened. It had been the last straw. She'd called him at least 30 times in the past few months. He slipped the radio button from off to on, and that Keane song _Somewhere Only We Know._ He listened to it for a minute, and he almost started crying again. He was glad to be lying here with Olivia, and he never wanted things to change. He could be happy now, it was alright to feel that way. It had been a long time.

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love is this _

_the place that I've been dreaming of_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone _

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_**Author's note: Hope you liked. We won't get this, but I had to write it after I saw the promos, and ESPECIALLY after that first ep. O.M.G, my heart was breaking. I have a vid up, too, **__Wish You Were Here__**, by Avril, using the new ep if you want to check it out. eofanfreakusa is the name. I will never let my EO ship sink. Hope I didn't make anyone cry. :). I love Christopher Meloni, and I hope he has a great career. He is an amazing talent and I will love him until the day I die. **_


End file.
